


What a Lovely Day for a Royal Wedding!

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Shipping, Weddings, What Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: “If Prince Harry can wed an American actress, then I don’t see why you, a boy from Queens and a superhero to boot, can’t marry Princess Shuri of Wakanda.” AU.





	What a Lovely Day for a Royal Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ and _Black Panther_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Sony Pictures, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures.

Peter smiled sleepily and blushed as hoots and applause greeted him when he entered the main lounge of Avengers Tower. His cheeks grew even redder when he spotted Shuri's delighted beam.

"Thought you said you weren't going to get up at the crack of dawn to watch the festivities," Tony remarked, siding up to the teen as he made a beeline for the food table.

He shrugged, busy piling his plate with food.

"Did your princess change your mind?"

Peter's eyes widened as color flooded his cheeks again. "She's not _my_ princess! And would you lower your voice?"

"Yet," the older man corrected with a wink. "There's still hope for you."

"Hope… What hope?"

"If Prince Harry can wed an American actress, then I don't see why you, a boy from Queens and a superhero to boot, can't marry Princess Shuri of Wakanda. I'll be expecting invitations for everyone."

The teenager froze for a moment.

"We're friends!" he whispered frantically. "Besides, we're only seventeen, much too young to get married."

"But the thought has crossed your mind?" Tony guessed.

Peter felt like he would die of embarrassment and spluttered incoherently.

"Peter!"

The called boy turned to see Shuri beckoning from the couch.

"Come on!"

Thankfully leaving behind a smirking Tony, Peter hurried across the room and plopped down beside the girl in front of the television.

"Thanks," he said, balancing his plate.

"No problem," she replied with a smile, leaning into his side.

If Peter ended up being slightly distracted while watching the coverage of the royal wedding it was only to be expected. (Tony certainly didn't blame him.)

THE END


End file.
